madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishful Thinking/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Alice's Office Inside Alice's Office, the penguins are seen meddling with a telephone and a radio. Kowalski is adjusting the dial to the radio. Kowalski: I've locked-in on the frequency. DJ: (a chime is heard from the radio) You know what that sound means. The lucky caller wins dinner at Senior Pete's Fish Hut! Private: Inputting code now! Private dials the number to the radio station. DJ: Sorry, you're the 19th caller. Not a winner. Kowalski: Aww, but 19's a prime number! Skipper: AGAIN! Skipper hits the reset button on the phone and Private dials it again quickly. DJ: Sorry, we already have a winner. Kowalski hangs his head upset. Angry that they lost the fish, Rico bangs the phone on the desk. The phone bounces up and hits Private, knocking him and a glass jar full of pennies off the desk. Private is buried beneath the pennies upon landing. Skipper: (concerned) Private! The pile of pennies are seen on the ground as the penguins land on the floor to look for Private. Skipper: Private? Where are you? Sound off! Private emerges from within the pile of pennies, looking dazed. Private removes from pennies that are covering his eyes. Private: (dazed) Here... Skipper... Kowalski: Easy, Private; you took a nasty knock to the cranium. Rico: Sorry. Skipper gets a closer look at Private to make sure he's okay. Skipper: What's your name, soldier? Private: Private. Skipper: What's you rank? Private: Private. Skipper: What's your secret hidden shame? Private: Private! Skipper: (reproachfully) He's fine! But we've got tracks to cover. Private, get rid of the evidence! Private: Aye, Skipper. Scene II: Zoo Fountain Private is seen taking a handful of pennies to a Water Fountain in a zoo. As he approaches it, Mort is seen biting on a penny, every time he does he screams "Ow!" while wincing in pain. Mort: This gumball is too "Ouchie!" Private: Mort that isn't a gumball, it's a penny! Mort: Oh... Mort bites on the penny again and sobs while whining in pain. Mort: THIS PENNY IS TOO OUCHIE!! Private looks into the water of the fountain. The water briefly sparkles magically. Private then gets an idea. Private: Oh! You know what you could do? You could toss it in the fountain and make a wish. Mort: Oh! Could I wish for gumballs? Private: Well sure Mort, then maybe someday your wish will come true. Mort: Okay! I wish for... Mort tosses the penny into the fountain. Mort: um... Gumballs! Mort looks around to see if his wish came true, but no gumballs are seen. Mort: (confused progressing to stubborn) Where's my gumball? When do I get my gumball?! I WANT MY GUMBALL!! Private: Silly Mort! It doesn't happen right away. Suddenly as Private finishes talking, Mort is surrounded by gumballs. Mort is eating one of them. Mort: (muffled with a full mouth of gumballs) So, these are not my gumballs? (eats another) Private looks at the fountain again and drops his pennies in amazement and awe at what just happened. Scene III: Penguin HQ The Other Penguins are seen sitting together around their table. Suddenly Private bursts in looking excited. Private: Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! You won't believe this! The fountain's magic, and it's granting wishes!! Kowalski: (uses a whiteboard to demonstrate) Birthday Candles, Falling Stars, Coins in a fountain. Can wishes come true? Do our hopes and dreams materialize if we just believe? Is there true magic in this mundane world of ours?! Private: Yes! YES!! OH YES!!! Kowalski: (indignantly) NO!! Science does not allow for the existance of magic! This is a chart of lies! Private: Oh Kowalski, if you'll just toss a penny and make a wish you'd see! Skipper: (impatiently) Oh humor the private, Kowalski. Scene IV: Zoo Fountain The penguins are now seen in front of the Fountain. Kowalski looks bored and unimpressed. Kowalski: (to self) Utter frivolity. (takes penny) I wish for a... Oh I don't know, a full-phase plasma blaster with repeating action and laser sights. Kowalski tosses in the penny. Kowalski: There! Okay?! Skipper looks at Private suspiciously, while Private looks eager. Kowalski: I gave up every scientific principle I hold dear and engaged in your ridiculous little flight of fancy! And did I get a full-phase plasma blaster?-- Something weighs Kowalski down, he stands up to reveal it's the blaster he wished for. Kowalski: (amazed and extremely happy) Yes! YES I DID!! Kowalski fires the blaster at a lamp post and it vaporizes shortly after being hit. Kowalski: IT'S MAGIC! MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC!!!!! Private: I told you! I TOLD YOU!! IT'S ENCHANTED!!! Private, Rico, and Kowalski grabs each others flipper and dances around in a circle, all while laughing wildly at the fountain's magic. Disgusted, Skipper smacks all three of them. Skipper: Get a hold of yourself men! Yes, this is a wonderful, magical thing we've discovered. BUT, it could also be the worst thing that ever happened to us! One careless wish could lead to a horrific disaster! Kowalski: Like...? Skipper: Like, I don't know... Tidal Waves, or Earthquakes, or exposing our entire operation to the world! Kowalski: (chuckles doubtfully) Seems a little farfetched. Skipper: Says the penguin holding a plasma blaster, that the magical fountain just gave him! Kowalski: (now concerned) Ooh... Fair point. Skipper: The risks are too great men, so I'm limiting you all to one small wish. Rico? Rico regurgitates three pennies for him, Private, and Skipper. Skipper: Lets see. I wish for... oh I don't know... how about a fake mustache? Something for going incognito! (tosses in his penny) Private: Are Dayboat Scallops too much to ask Skipper? Skipper: (holding his mustache on a stick that he wished for) Ah! Knock yourself out Private. Private: Who are you?! Kowalski: What have you done with Skipper?! Rico threateningly approaches Skipper. Skipper: Easy boys! It's just me! The other penguins laugh off at Skipper's disguise. Private: Scallops please! (tosses in his penny) Skipper: Rico, you're up. Rico thinks and gets an idea. Scene V: Penguin Habitat As the audience sees from the very beginning of this scene, Rico wished for a motorized waterboat! He also brought along his doll girlfriend to ride on the back of his boat. The scene then zooms out to Private eating scallops with a bowling pin next to him. Suddenly, the pin disappears, due to a blast from Kowalski's blaster, and Private screams. Kowalski: '''Yes! And that was only the medium setting! Imagine what this baby could do when I jack it up to "turbo"! '''Skipper ''with his mustache: ''How do, stranger? You wouldn't happen to know where a fella could score a sarsaparilla? Kowalski ''by Skipper: ''Uh... No I don't stranger, but perhaps I could whip up a - Kowalski is cut off by Skipper. Skipper: 'Kowalski, you fell for it again. It's just me! ''Skipper takes off his mustache disguise. Kowalski stares at him and is baffled. Scene VI: Lemur Habitat Julien is sitting on his throne as he witnesses the whole stranger prank. He turns to Maurice in astonishment. 'Julien: '''Maurice! The mustachioed one was the bossy one all along! '''Maurice: '''Really? Huh. Never would've guessed that. ''Mort's gumball pops. '''Julien: '''I wonder where the penguin got such a wonderful disguise accessory. '''Mort ''a load of gumballs in his mouth: ''Hmm.. Maybe the fountain. Julien doesn't believe him, and starts laughing. Julien: 'Always, Mort. You say the stupidest-y things! How can a mustache come from a fountain. ''Mort floats to eye-level with Julien using his gumball. 'Mort: '''It's a magic fountain! If you make a wish, it comes true! ''His gumball pops, and Mort falls down. '''Julien: '''Say what, now? '''Mort ''full, again: ''Uh-huh. I wished-ed for gumballs. Mort continues to eat. Julien: '''Hmm... Scene VII: Zoo Fountain Coming Soon Scene VIII: The Zoo, Multiple Habitats Coming Soon Scene IX: Zoo Fountain Coming Soon Scene X: Penguin HQ Coming Soon Scene XI: Zoo Fountain Coming Soon Scene XII: The Zoo, Night Time Coming Soon Scene XIII: Alice's Office Coming Soon Scene XIV: The Zoo Coming Soon ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts